This invention relates to 3,5-bis(t-butyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl- and 3,5-bis(t-butyl)-4-hydroxybenzoyl-substituted thiophenes (the thiophene ring being optionally also substituted by lower alkyl or halogen), to the use of such compounds as anti-inflammatory agents and to novel intermediates useful for preparing final product compounds of the invention.
Thiophene compounds substituted by bis(t-butyl)phenol groups have not been known previously. Insofar as applicant is aware, even thiophenes substituted by mono-t-butylphenol groups are not known. Compounds such as 4-(2'-thienyl)phenol, 4-(3'-thienyl)phenol, 3-(2'-thienyl)phenol, 3-(3'-thienyl)phenol and 2-(2'-thenoyl)phenyl are known, however.